Is death the answer?
by nolifenocares
Summary: Death note wars, L has a death note, how will he use it? Will he work with "Kira" and help solve the injustice that plagues the world? Will he defeat "Kira"? Or will L become the corrupt one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm already writing 2 stories at the moment but last night I just decided to write this. None of my stories will be updating until summer holidays, I'm sorry :) I was thinking about all the anime deaths that made me sad and realised the death of L was my first heart break, in fact the death of L made me go of anime for a few months when I first watched it :(**

 _Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

"Another mysterious death occurred at the main Tokyo prison last night, the man killed was suspected for two murders and died from a heart attack. Like the other cases there were no signs of any previous heart conditions; leaving doctors baffled and citizens wondering if this is the work of God." The news report ended there, a woman in her mid-twenties was abruptly cut off and replaced with silly commercial advertising cacti.

"L, is it time for you to step in yet?" A voice questioned, with a tone of sincerity.

"Can you get me some cake, please, Watari?" Was the only answer that was given, indirect to the question, yet conveyed the idea that this L person was thinking.

Bare feet moved sluggishly on the path, leading to the centre of the vivid green park. Laughing cries of children rattled through the summer day as they played with their friends. Sharp grey rocks pressed against the unprotected skin; even far away the dents caused by the stones left streaks on his raw pink skin were visible. However the flesh looked soft, with no signs of the skin being cracked, nor was there any crimson blood trail left behind. The man with the bare feet looked ahead with no particular expression, no sign of pain either. His eyes drooped with exhaustion and lined with thick black bags. The emotionless-looking man wore a simple long-sleeved white top, the white brighter than his own pale complexion. On his legs he wore plain black trousers that contrasted to his top and skin tone. This man was lanky, with shaggy black hair; he was the type of guy you expect not to see at a party.

Long bony fingers held a stainless steel fork, using it to take a scoop out of the sweet food on his paper plate; on the plate was a piece of sponge cake which had been cut in half and filled with cream and strawberry jam. On top lied a juicy red strawberry. Each time a piece of cake was brought a child-like happiness to his face, mixed with and expression that made it seem like each time he took a bite of cake, it was the first time he ever tried it.

By the time he had arrived to the nearest bin he had finished his cake and threw the paper plate, along with the fork into the bin. For a brief moment he looked sad, but soon slipped his hands into his pocket and casually walked away. This man had no idea where he was going, but it was about time he got some fresh air.

The quest for food was not over yet as another place selling a sweat treat appeared. A little blue and white ice cream van was playing a chirpy melody to attract people over to buy iced cream. The food fitted the weather perfectly; the intense heat was a lot for many, as shown by the heaps of people sitting on the grass eating the refreshing treat. It would simply be wrong to miss out on ice cream. Looking at the van it sold many commercial ice creams selling for a ridiculous price. Unfortunately this man was sophisticated he wanted scoops. In a cone.

"I would like a scoop of every flavour." The chubby, pig-like ice cream man gave a look of dismay, yet the gentleman ordering gave a sense of being dead serious. This frightened him, fear induced sweat dribbled down his face.

"All on one cone?" He responded in an anxious snort. They met eyes and looked at each other, trying to work each other out, seeing who would back down first.

"Of course, here it clearly says get 3 scoops of ice cream and more in the same cone is free." The gentleman replied in a toneless voice, pointing to a piece of cardboard stating the offer.

"Sir, that's nine scoops you will probably drop it." The ice-cream mans eyes were solemn, as though he lived for the ice cream. As though any waste of ice cream is pure sacrilege.

"Fine, give me two scoops of strawberry; I don't like odd numbers anyway." There was an array of ice cream labelled: strawberry; chocolate; mint; vanilla; coffee; rum and raisin; pistachio; raspberry and mango. Naturally it's strange to have odd numbers anyway. The piggish man handed over the towering ice cream in exchange for the change. He made a mental note to later change that sign.

Turning through complex paths the park began to get quieter and quieter with less people. No one was there to see his struggle of eating the ice cream, the obnoxious ball of helium was trying to mess up his day and melt his ice cream, as well as suffer from chronic ice-cream induced brain freezes. The last two scoops left from the towering ice cream were strawberry and chocolate.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_ A human? Why is it walking so fast? Wait is it running? Standing in awe the man watched a girl with white hair and blue eyes, not noticing the fact she wasn't looking and getting closer. Realisation kicked in just as it was too late. Impact. The girl landed on top of him, her bright blue training outfit smelt of sweat. Neither of them gave so much as an apology, they stood up and carried on with their day. Acting as if nothing even happened.

All that was left from the collision was a single note book lying on the floor. It had a slick black cover and in English read Death Note. The man bent over and lifted it up.

 _Do I return it?_

 _I can't find her?_

 _Would it matter if I keep it?_

 _She can probably buy a new one if it's important._

 _Or it might have her phone number._

Flicking through the lined pages there was nothing there, only signs of pages being torn out.

 _Should I write my name on it? I can imagine it now, bright silver marker pen reading Lawliet. It would be an artistic contrast to the black. I can even use it as my own personal diary. Or food diary, the doctor has been asking me to keep tabs on my diet. It would be funny seeing his face when it says death note. I mean healthy, non-sweet food is basically poisonous to me._

 _Wait, death note, sounds like a cheap idea that is supposed to kill things for some anime, it will never work._

 _I wanna see if it kills spiders first._

 **A/N: Don't worry this won't stay stupid and L won't always be like this, he will be referred to, not just "him" or "the man". L won't always be quite as oc but I can imagine him being quite immature in his mind.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and the next chapters will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oooh, a second a chapter? Yeah! Let's start the summer holidays with some death note fanfiction (and maybe a chapter for my other stories at sometime?).**

 **By the way this story is taking place at the time before L addressed "Kira" on the media, but Light had been getting a bit busy with the killings.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

"You filthy humans are foolish, even the ones classified as intelligent. I wouldn't advise you write your name in that book boy." A deep croaky voice commanded. A condescending tone was clear in his voice, but sounded wise.

To the shock of the raven haired man the source of the voice was from a monster, a pure monster, the ones that mothers would make up to scare their children into not leaving their room a mess. Hovering a foot above the ground was a 7 foot humanoid monster. It had slim eyes which flashed an ominous gold. A long ragged beard of plaits fell to its chest. It's skin a sickly powder blue with blotched yellow; yet a lot of the skin, thankfully, was covered in a pure black studded, motorcycle-like outfit. Dark grey metal piercing through much of the skin on his face, it had a large amount of metal on its ears and eyebrows.

"What are you looking at boy? Give me your name." Impatience and irritation quickly raised the tone of the monsters voice, as though shouting would really help the shocked boy out of his daze, because shouting would really help someone who is actually looking at a monster. Although, the man looked at the thing calculatingly, almost as if he was picking it apart, although on the inside his thoughts were blank.

"I'll have you know I'm classified as a young adult. As for my name it's Ryuzaki. Although, it's common manners to give one's own name before asking for someone else's." Like a flamingo he brought his bare foot up to his leg, to relieve himself of his itch.

"Don't lie to me boy, or should I say Lawliet?" A smirk rose to his face as confusion was sent to Lawliet's face for a split second. "You can kill me Flynt. As it seems to be that I will be stuck with you for a while, I will try and explain what you have there to the best of my abilities. That notebook you have there is what us shinigami refer to as a death note; you write someone's name in it and they die 40 seconds later of a heart attack, unless within two minutes you write how you wish for that person to die-"

"How did you know my name?"

"Do not interrupt me, boy. You will look like a fool, as this is now your notebook, because of the ol' finder's keepers rule, only you can see me; unless of course you just give me back my death note. Now, if you write someone's name in this, you are doomed for eternity to never go to heaven or hell, the afterlife will just be nothing less. Any questions so far?"

"How many are there?" Replied Lawliet, _this might be a lead on the sudden deaths._

"There are hundreds of shinigami and each one owns a death note, howver no humans should have one, not unless one of the other shinigami have messed up again." At the last part Flynt sighed with anger mixed with sarcasm, like he had seen it a hundred times before. "To use this death note you must know the targets name and face, this stops random names being spammed in the death note. You must use this power well human."

 _Names_

 _Face_

 _Media_

 _Criminals_

 _Heart attack_

 _All of these are common themes, but as they were in different areas everyone has been thinking a large amount of high organised groups of people in different areas of Japan, everyone has been suspecting poison. Yet as the media have been showing their names and faces... A lead._ Lawliet had a slight smirk by this point as he knew he was getting closer to solving the mystery. _Justice finds everyone, this person acting like a vigilante, no a God, will face my justice._

"Seems like I'm stuck with a complete idiot..." Flynt grumbled under his breath.

"Follow me." Lawliet commanded.

In the middle of the street an inconspicuous small bakery was situated. From the outside the shop was small with pastel yellow walls and pristine windows which comically sparkled like they freshly cleaned windows would in an anime; through the clear windows potential customers could look at the till and glass counter. In the glass counter showed a range of breads, sweats, iced cakes and cookies. There were a few oak tables with checkered red and white tablecloths, for the few customers who wished to eat there, however the majority would often take their food and leave, yet this made the bakery a bit more like a cafe.

"Why are you taking me here boy? You have the power to control the world but you just want to eat cake? Humans..." Flynt mumbled, "Or did you just want to take me on a date, I'm flattered but I must reject."

As they stared through the shop windows a gentleman in a waiters outfit and 'manly' apron turned the sign on the shops door. The vintage sign now read closed in a cream coloured font to contrast against the rose red. The waiter gave them a look, he looked to be in his mid-fifties with greying hair and wrinkles, and he looked wise.

"Ah, looks like the dates over now boy, why the hell would you drag me to a closed shop. Did you intend for this or where your feet sore, did your mummy never tell you that if you don't wear shoes your feet will become red and achy?"

"Yes, yes I did take you to a closing shop and there is a reason." Lawliet replied, refusing to acknowledge the shinigami's sarcastic remarks. The bored tone in his voice did manage to spark some anger in the shinigami though. "This shop is closed for everyone, everyone except me."

Without any more of a chance for conversation they entered the bakery, waiting at the till was the waiter. His apron had been removed; he looked like a high class gentleman in a formal black suit and pure white gloves acting as a servant. The waiter bowed and greeted Lawliet but in the greeting called him 'L' instead of his true name. In return Lawliet Acknowledged the waiter as Watari. Without any more words they walked into a door at the back of the bakery labelled as staff only.

The room looked to be a janitor room with dull broomsticks and tool kits, the paint was peeling and there was nothing of value in there. To any ordinary person this room was a plain worthless room. The room was then transformed as the waiter Watari pushed a hidden leaver downward, causing the floor along with them to drop a few levels underground. Now what was there was a high tech facility, computer screens littered around the room and high tech gadgets which Flynt had no idea what they could possibly do.

"L, the Japanese government have been asking for you again, they are still completely unsure about these strings of death which are happening in Japan, everyone is labelling the killing organistaion as Kira, a single man. They are treating this Kira like a god and the government are worried about the affect this would have on the civilians. They want you as they believe that L is the greatest detective in the world." The waiter had a posh British accent and when he spoke he closed his eyes, he looked happy to be addressing his higher up. Yet, at the same time, he had a tone of urgency as though he was annoyed that 'L' was ignoring the plea of a foreign government.

"Watari, I wish for you to phone them, I now wish to help them, when that's all sorted pass me the phone I have a plan and I would like that plan to happen tonight. I wish for access to their main broadcasting channel and a link to be on that channel. More importantly though, I would like some cake." L replied, this reply gave Watari a large smile.

"The world's greatest detective, boy? Either he admires you or the world has got a lot more idiotic since the last 212 years I've been here. What is your plan anyway?" L came to the conclusion that Flynt was rude, but L kind of liked that about Flynt. As Flynt spoke his opinions it wasn't even necessary for L to over analyse him, which made life a lot easier.

"I think someone in Japan may have stumbled upon one of your friends death notes and I plan to see if that's true." L replied, finding his way to one of the computers. "Are you hungry?"

"Shinigami's don't need any of your human food, boy. As for another shinigami having lost his death note, I swear I will beat the shit out of them!" When Flynts anger calmed down his stomach made whale mating noises, like a little school girl talking to her crush he blushed. A slender pale hand passed Flynt some Aztec chocolate. With an ungrateful look on his face he snatched the chocolate and began to quickly devour it.

"That was beautiful human, you have anymore? I love the spice and the bitterness, but the heat was the best." Flynt: The chilly fangirl.

About 20 minutes later L had finished his first slice of cake and Watari had finally finished communicating with the government of Japan, Watari walked over to L and passed him the phone explaining that their government and asked for what he wanted in return for his help and what they wish for him to do.

"This is L" Lwaliet said down the phone, an app distorting his voice. Peculiarly the raven haired man was holding the phone at the top between two of his fingers, his sitting position was strange too as he was crouching on the seat. "For me to help you I wish for you to follow my instructions carefully, as for my payment we will talk of that at another time."

"We thank you for your agreement to help us, you are of course a busy man, we are willing to put in a lot of money to catch the one causing all of these deaths and are with you every step of the way as well as financing this. Just tell us what you want and when you want it."

"In 3 hours from now, the main television news broadcasting would be at the peak of its popularity. To begin with I would like you to get Lind L. Tailor, the man planned for death row next week, as his death penalty has yet to be announced- in fact keep it like that, to sit directly looking at the camera with his name on display. He will read out this in Japanese:

My name is L you may know me for being the best detective in the world, Kira, I know of the wrongs you are performing. You are not a vigilante nor are you a God, you are not justice. I am justice and I will be the one to find you and make you pay for the crimes you are committing. You can't fool me. You Kira are the worst criminal in the world.

After that I would like a minute pause and then I will use my laptop to speak to this 'Kira' via the news broadcast. Also I want two plane tickets to Japan, I will be able to tell you where in a few hours. This Kira is traceable. Whatever city I go to I would like full control of the police too."

"You sure are a commanding little brat aren't you?" Flynt rhetorically asked.

At the computer, L blanked Flynt, completely engrossed by what he was researching. On the screen showed clips from around Japan of criminals dying whilst being on the news. L was searching even the smaller towns and cities to find the earliest killing, the only problem was, was that he knew some of these deaths could be disguised. Flipping through the clips, the first-class detective deduced that the Kira hasn't had the death note a very long time; these criminals were dying on the screen every time by a heart attack. This Kira was smart; however not smart enough to fully cover his tracks.

Ordinarily if people were to have these talking monsters giving them books and telling them that they could kill people they would pass it off as insanity. But with recent events this had a large possibility of being the truth behind the deaths.

Watari walked behind L and took an empty plate, "L, you've been watching these clips for over 2 and a half hours don't push yourself to hard master."

"I'm 97% certain I've found that Kira lives in the Kanto, look Watari," L clicked a few links and these all showed convicted criminals having heart attacks, "these are the earliest clips that I have found that hav fit a certain criteria, even more so these were only shown in Kanto. I can understand that the police haven't found this yet; they didn't know what to look for. Some of these deaths also slightly vary... interesting..." L rambled.

"Well Master L considering that we have time, shall we get you some tickets for Japan, Kanto was it?" Watari asked.

"That would be nice; I would also like a stopwatch, Aztec chocolate and a couple pieces of cake too." L mumbled, Watari replied with a smile and bowing.

"Not bad, boy. You are slightly more intelligent than I thought. Let's see how this unfolds..."

The television screen showed a lady in formal attire she spoke clear Japanese after briefly updating the country of Japan on national news she began to explain how there is breaking news and the 'reporter' would be changed to someone different. Whilst explaining that the breaking news related to the vigilante Kira she brushed her dark black locks from out of her face. The screen flashed red with bold white letters of 'breaking news'.

Sitting at the desk sat a tall man, behind him the image of the globe on weighing scales and angel wings. The man had medium length black hair and a formal grey suit. On his face was an indifferent expression with glassy eyes. In front of him a name stand which read 'Lind L. Tailor' in English. Lind repeated the message which L gave.

"My name is L you may know me for being the best detective in the world, Kira, I know of the wrongs you are performing. You are not a vigilante nor are you a God, you are not justice. I am justice and I will be the one to find you and make you pay for the crimes you are committing. You can't fool me." Lind repeated this in a deep confident voice, almost as though he was actually L. You Kira are the worst criminal of them all. "

When the message had ended L began the stopwatch, the seconds seemingly lasting forever, at 42 seconds Lind began screaming. Violently clutching at his chest his fingers dug into his chest, his skin had gone a sickly pale. As Lind L Tailor collapsed L stopped the stopwatch and sighed. _How troublesome, he really does have a death note._

A separate laptop was brought to L, a strange microphone poking out of it; L knew what he wanted to say, as he knew Kira was watching. "Kira, I have learnt of your location. I know your motive. I assure you, I will find you. You will be in a place worse than hell. Now you may be thinking to yourself that I can't find you but I already know you're in the Kanto. How? You may ask, well this was only broadcasted in the Kanto for furth evidence, evidence had shown early killings, in nearby cities. Until we meet Kira." The voice which was spoken onto the computer microphone came out differently than what it did on the television.

"The plane tickets have been booked sir, your plane leaves in 6 hours, first class. You never cease to amaze me." Watari praised.

"Watari, I wish to be alone now. Will you pack what I need?" L responded.

"As you wish, would you like me to take the bag next to you?" Watari asked, only to receive his master shaking his head "have a good night sir."

"Well, boy, you really do have some competition now, don't you? The fact you managed to deduce the fact that another human has a death note is impressive. I wonder what shinigami let another human have a death note." Flynt rhetorically asked his mouth full of Aztec chocolate.

"Flynt, you never did tell me how you knew my name."

"We call them the shinigami eyes, imaginative huh? I can see how long someone will live and their full name. Why is that important now?"

"1. Can a human have those eyes?

2\. Can you tell me how long I will live for?

3\. Can you see my last name?" With each question L asked he would look at Flynt and half way through turn his head back around, looking away from Flynt.

"You have many questions, boy, I will only answer them 'cause you're growing on me.

1\. The cost of a shinigami's eyes is half of the human's life span. However, there is one more cost- sometimes a human dies and a shinigami wants to bring them back. This costs the shinigami's life and gives that human at least half more of the amount of years they lived. So if they died at twenty and brought back it would give them at least another 10 years. This sacrifice is necessary for having the shinigami eyes.

2\. It's against the rules.

3\. No? I can't see your last name...?"

"I see."

"Boy, if you know his power why not tell someone, surely this won't be interesting for you. Boys like you like a mystery and this one has already been solved."

"Now that I know of this weapon it's even more interesting, how will they hide it; how will they fight with it; what else can it do? It may be less interesting because I know the weapon, but do detectives ever stop if they know that the murder weapon is a knife? Also, I think there is more to this than what meets the eye."

 **Light's P.O.V**

 _What was up with that broadcast? That L thinks he can find me? He thinks he knows of my power? I will find him and I will kill him, his power means nothing to me. I am God!_

"Well Light, it seems they are on to you. What are you going to do?" A tall humanoid figure asked, he looked gothic and had an apple in his hand. His skin was an ill blue-grey which contrasted against his black hair which was spiked upwards. What made him look even more creature like were its extremely long limbs and its eyes. Its eyes were yellow circles with red pupils. "You have a death note but how many innocent people will you kill to hide your identity?

"I will kill as many innocent's as I need to; so long as it's for the greater good no one can stop me." The brunette responded, his brown hair covering his matching coloured eyes, giving him a rather sinister look. On the outside Light looked like an intelligent kind hearted student, not a mass murdering sociopath who has made a 'contract' with a shinigami.

Light walked out of his plain, organised bedroom to see his family in the living room watching the news. Sitting on the cream sofa was his mother who was wearing casual clothes, when she heard Light's footsteps she turned to him and gave him a warm smile. His younger sister, Sayu pouted and looked away. For a moment Light was confused before remembering that she was upset with him for not going to the cinema with her, he knew she would forget about it soon. Light's father had only just come home, his dad had his top button undone and wasn't wearing his work jacket. In his hand was a large glass of wine.

"I hope this Kira gets what he deserves soon, he's killing so much, and did you watch the news Light? It turns out Japans problem has become international. They're calling in L; I reckon he will be in Tokyo whilst other areas will have some lower ranked detectives; however as an experienced police man I'm wondering if they will request my help. I mean they've got potential officers of work for a few hours for this." Light's dad said he seemed emotionally exhausted.

"Dad, do you think I can help you? I'm interested in this case and the use of media too; I think it will really help with my future life. I'm considering becoming a detective as seeing cases like this is just vile." Light asked, _if my dad does end up investigating this case I want to be as close as possible._

His mum looked at them with concern, but his dad replied, "I will see what I can do son." As soon as he finished his sentence his phone began to violently vibrate to show he was being called. Soichiro put down his glass of wine and walked out of the room into the kitchen. From the living room they called hear him constantly agreeing with the superiors. As he walked back in to the living room he fixed his tie and put on his work jacket.

"Family: Sayu, Light, Sachiko, they want me to become a member. This is top secret. They want me to work with L in the National Police Agency to find Kira." His wife Sachiko burst into tears as she feared for his safety but whispering how she was extremely proud of him. The new chief walked up to his wife and gave her a reassuring hug until she calmed down, as Sayu joined the hug everyone turned away from Lights arrogant smirk. "They want me at the new building now to see my new comrades but apparently L won't be there until tomorrow, wish me luck." Sayu and Sachiko both gave him a kiss on the cheek and L gave him a handshake.

"Dad, I saw you with that glass of wine don't get caught by the police for being over the breathaliser." Light smiled at his joke.

"It's 7 o'clock, why can't a man have a few sips of wine" he retorted. They all said their farewells, but they knew he would be back before 10.

Light walked back into his room, _there is a chance they will become suspicious of me, i they can't find the death note they will have no proof of the murders._ Light scanned his room, when he saw his desk he had a D.I.Y plan. At another time he will make it so the bottom of one of the draws come up, they won't ever suspect it. _These people should be grateful, I'm just trying to save them from the injustice of the world and they repay me with trying to get me murdered._

"Ryuk, I've brought you an apple." The shinigami took it with much happiness and there was a broard grin on his face, his wings shot out from his back and he jumped up and latched himself onto the ceiling. "I feel sorry for the National Police Agency, they will never be able to find me, it will be a waste of their funds."

"Just keep the apples flowing." The shinigami demanded as he crunched into the apple, some of the juice dropping onto the floor, not that L cared. "Now, you have an angry maths teacher that you have homework due in for and a mother who would be upset if her 'good little boy' got a phone call home saying her son hasn't completed his maths homework. Just because you have a death note doesn't mean that you get to fail maths." Ryuk lectured giggling.

 **A/N: I hope the characters aren't too O.O.C and I hope you like Flynt. My other stories should have an update soon too. Feel free to leave a review, pm me or give suggestions.**

 **Should I do more from Light's point of view or should I just keep it to L's point of view? Either way it would be mostly L. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
